


crushes and blushes.

by theholylight



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V, Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: AU, Drabble, F/M, Post-Canon, background datastormshipping, blueghostshipping, crossover with vrains and arc v, kind of, shima is there too but he barely has any speaking lines, yusaku and yuzu are mentioned even less
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 15:55:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16200773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theholylight/pseuds/theholylight
Summary: Aoi mentions her Entertainment duelist crush when she was younger offhand, Spectre happens to be around to hear it.(Or, in which the Arc V characters are around for Vrains but ten or so years older and Aoi had a crush on one of them)





	crushes and blushes.

"So, so... Zaizen..." Shima's eyes were sparkling as he stared at the brunette with something akin to cheerfulness. "... a couple of days ago, I asked Fujiki who his crush was! Can you believe he said Hiragi Yuzu!? I mean, she is hot, but still..."

"... and also a good decade older than you." Aoi sweatdropped, wondering why she was still talking to him instead of... going to school, or something. Didn't help saving the world mean something anymore? Her eyes slid over to the huge TV, currently showcasing one of the rematches between Sakaki Yuya and his father, Yusho. It was quickly followed by a duel he had with Yuzu, one of his childhood friends, which had ended in a no result. Aoi felt proud for her childhood favorite - Yuzu - but at the same time... Yuya only got more handsome with the years... "... besides, even if I did have one, why would I tell you?"

"Because I asked, pretty please?"

"I do hope you know that batting your eyelashes at me won't help but alright, if you must know, I crushed on Yuya. For quite a long while. In fact, he was one of my influences for becoming a Charisma duelist. Anything else!?"

"Nopeee..." he just smirked... at someone behind her...? 

Feeling slight dread, Aoi turned around - ignoring the sounds of Shima running away - to ... someone who was her worst nightmare but at the time... it was **complicated** , to say the least. " _Spectre_..."

"Good morning, my beautiful hollyhock." the silver-eyed man grinned, bowing slightly. "I was just on my way to university when I heard the most interesting gossip....~"

"You just go to your lessons." the brunette snapped. "Next year, you'll be annoying me more anyway, so let me have this final year of high school...!"

"As you wish..." Spectre began moving again, walking past Aoi and brushing his hand through her hair, so fast that it almost felt like it never happened but the duelist could feel it... as her heart started to beat faster, her eyes took in the university student as he walked away with a wave. "... I shall see you tonight, uhuhu~ ... for Revolver-sama and Playmaker's dinner party, of course." 

"... you!" 

But before she could catch her breath - to complain, to do **anything** \- Spectre was gone, like he truly never was _there_... refusing to let her legs shake, Aoi simply kept making her way towards school, promising herself she would have a word with Shima for putting her into such an embarrassing situation...

... and yet... 

When asked later, Aoi Zaizen claimed that she was most certainly not blushing for any reason. It was just too warm inside. And whoever tried to point out otherwise had a duel to win or lose by the end of the school day...

**Author's Note:**

> As for what Yusaku said about Yuzu, while he likes her (they met once in an AU before this drabble, I will leave that to everyone's imagination XD) and respects her as a duelist, he didn't actually have a childhood crush on her.
> 
> Maybe it's expected from his character by now, but he only said that to get Shima to leave him alone.
> 
> Aoi, however, truly did have a crush on Yuya growing up and simply adored his dueling skills (though her role model for dueling itself was and always will be Yuzu). Everything that canonically happened in Arc V also happened in this AU, I just set Vrains about 10 or so years after Arc V (timeline-wise).
> 
> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
